creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Furbearingbrick
Talk Archive 1 Talk Archive 2 Talk Archive 3 Talk Archive 4 Talk Archive 5 Welcome to the new Talk page. Please remember to make a new heading ( Section heading ) for each new topic and to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) FUR Y U NO USE NEW TEMPLATES? I worked hard on them. I even gave every admin a notification ;-; Template:UNFIN Template:FFD Template:Cleanup Template:BAD (new and improved version; now allows you to input a number of days other than three). P.S. Please put the "BAD" tag at the VERY TOP of the page; I've noticed you have a tendency to put it below photos if there is a photo at the top of the page. This screws up the formatting. P.S.S. It would probably be better to make your talk archives subpages of your user page instead of your talk page; this way there won't be a red link. So, for Archive 1, you would put "User:Furbearingbrick/Talk Archive 1". Oh, and put it in the category. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 16:30, March 7, 2013 (UTC) You seriously removed my page because you thought it was a Jeff knockoff? Seriously? It was completely different, sure, I mentioned Jeff the Killer in it. Many other stories do. Why mine? I want an answer. This makes absolutely no sense. Please sign your posts. And it DID follow the "Jeff Formula" described on the page I pointed you to in the automated message (person is bullied, gets jealous, or has something tragic happen to them, may or may not gain super powers, goes insane, becomes serial killer) which makes it a "Jeff-inspired" story. We no longer accept those to be directly posted to the wiki. Use Spinoff Appeal or use this category on Spinpasta Wiki. Just to keep you from whining any further, I'm going to take the liberty of adding it to Spinpasta Wiki. OK? A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 23:32, March 7, 2013 (UTC) excuse me, i'm just wondering why i was banned from the chat? if its something obverous please tell me so i know no t to do it again. Peddie4eva122 (talk) 14:29, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Peddie4eva122 You were spamming, that's why. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 14:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I wanna explain about Exe. :3 Heya, FBB. I'm just leaving this message becuz I wanna know if it's okay if I make an article here on Creeypasta Wiki that fully explains everything there is to know about the creature in Sonic.exe, if not that's okay. Hope you get this soon so we can talk about it. JC-the-Hyena (talk) 15:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Since you're the one who wrote Sonic.exe, you have permission. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 15:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh goody. ANOTHER "I was banned from Creepypasta Wiki so I'm setting up a creepypasta wiki with no rules bawwww" person. Report this, please. http://free-to-do-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 12:32, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :Have you tried ? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :I reported it. Here's what I wrote: ::Hello, Staff. I'm an administrator on Creepypasta Wiki. I'm contacting to report a wiki called "Free to do Creepypasta Wiki" (URL is http://free-to-do-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/). It seems that a Creepypasta Wiki user, Lciecommander1212, got mad that his story was deleted (it failed to meet our quality standards; was riddled with a plethora of spelling and grammatical errors and was overall poorly written). Instead of sucking it up and learning from the experience, he said "you should give pasta writers some freedom to right sic" and "its not a dictatorship". Then he created the Free to do Creepypasta Wiki, a wiki for creepypastas free of things like quality standards and good writing. This is on the frontpage: ::"Dont you hate admins removing or blocking your work well have no fear this site is for those people who want their Pastas to made and not have to worry about them being removed. Well this isnt a site just for Creepypastas its for many others (soon their will be) and dont worry as a admin i will be fair to my people" ::Oh, and apparently, this kind of thing has happened before. Some people just can't take criticism. :Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Reverts Please leave my first creepypasta alone. Cfx445 (talk) 22:22, March 9, 2013 (UTC) STOP REMOVING THE TAG! 22:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Request Can you please delete my "DIDDYKONGRACING.zip story? It is terrible and I thought I would make a good story but failed terribly, so can you please delete it? ~ LMF100 Gas Mask Tim, The Email Adevine500820 (talk) 17:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Adevine500820Adevine500820 (talk) 17:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey I made this story named Gas Mask Tim and It took me a little while to make when I published it I had gotten a message say this was a rip off of "The Sniper" and in the sniper there creature was "Created" mine already had its powers along with the fact that its not the Russians attacking America its the Koreans in mine. My Creature "Tim" was just a human he had no affect that showed that he was Inhuman in anyway besides the fact of his touch and his power of mind control. Mine is a legit human and not anywhere near a vein eating freak! all he does is kill and help the koreans take America. Please read over this if I need to put anymore proof of this not being a damn copy then I will just ask. -Adevine500820 Also made one called "The Email" I understood why it had the gigantic red sign over the story, but when I tried to fix it this showed up (VCROC Clean up) without even letting me try to fix it. Warning: You are recreating a page that was previously deleted.( Ignore this part was just trying to show what it was) You should consider whether it is appropriate to continue editing this page. The deletion and move log for this page are provided here for convenience: *00:39, March 8, 2013 Benjaminthewill123123 (Talk | contribs) deleted page The Email (VCROC Clean up) Sorry for putting this on your talkpage but I posted something about my Gas mask tim(Whole thing on top) on the deletion appeal and it was never answered so I tried this chat. RE: Deletion Appeal I see plenty of people using deletion appeal... Do you perhaps mean Spinoff Appeal? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, my brain was derping at the time. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 23:34, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Complete A new category I added today. There's always pastas that aren't quite deserving of Marked for Review, and not quite for Needs Editing either, etc. Some pastas have errors and some pastas need further editing, but it's not quite enough to be Marked for Review, either... Well, this is why I've created the Complete category. It's VCROC and Admin-only (since regular users don't usually know if pages are edited enough). This category is for pages that are 100% complete and need absolutely no further editing. So, when you look through a page, and you see the 'complete' category at the bottom of the page, you'll know that it doesn't need editing/ has been approved by an admin and stuff. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:23, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Why was my post deleted Codyska (talk) 20:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) The "Story" You deleted Just letting you know, While i have read that "Spin-Offs" are not aloud, I did not get a chance to save what I had typed and a lot of my time has no been wasted thanks to you! All my effort into writing that is dead now! :D Thanks a lot. Cody Codyska (talk) 20:21, March 13, 2013 (UTC) You should have read the blacklist rule BEFORE you submitted it. It's on the freakin' front page! Anyway, I recovered it from the deletion log and added it to Spinpasta Wiki. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 01:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Question about Originality I felt like making a war pasta about WW1. I barely ever see any pasta (Or story, for that matter.) about The Great War, and I was wondering if war pasta's are allowed. ChildofSolitude (talk) 14:34, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure they are. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 15:25, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm rather unsure... ...if this pasta breaks some rule or not. It has characters from the Legend of Zelda series, clear references to it, and the "being" that kills the character IS Zelda, who also mentions things that surely happened when the narrator played those games. But at the same time, the story isn't focused on the games, it is focused on the strange happenings involving the death of some people, which at the end was revealed to be caused by Zelda too. What is your opinion? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:44, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I say move it to Spinpasta Wiki and fix the formatting just to be safe. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 15:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I read your reply and I've posted my story as well as a link to Spinoff Appeal. I'm just waiting for someone to view it. It doesn't have a working link to Deviantart however. TheArtisan (talk) 22:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) why did you delete squirrel crossing?Numnumman12 (talk) 01:47, March 15, 2013 (UTC) BEHOLD THE ONLY JUSTIFIABLE JEFF VORE FIC EVER http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/JEFF_THE_KILLER_EATS_JANE_THE_KILLER A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 20:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC)